The Big Love Theory - The invader complot
by Yazminp5
Summary: Morjorie Volta is the new girl in town, she is a stylist and owns a beauty salon close to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, she is also the new philosophy teacher at the California Institute of Technology. She feels instant sympathy for Penny and Berndatte but specially for Amy. Marjorie has an inmediate crush for one of the guys, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

The Big Bang Theory

"The invader complot"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, EXCEPT for Marjorie Volta, she is a completely creation of mine. Please have in mind that this fanfic was originally wrote in spanish so if there are a couple of mistakes here I'M REALLY SORRY.

* * *

(Scenario: Clothing Store)

Penny: This blouse is so beautiful (holding up the blouse).

Bernadette: All clothing is beautiful here.

Amy: The last time I went shopping was accompanied by Sheldon, he spent all the time talking about the staph germs that abound in the fabric of the garments.

Penny: How romantic.

Bernadette: When I try to go shopping with Howard always tells me what shops we should go to.

Amy: Does he takes you to the stores where he usually buys you gifts?

Bernadette: No... To the stores where he buys his mom's clothing.

(A couple of girls approach and begin to murmur)

Girl 1: Oh my god, look at that nerdy girl.

Girl 2: And those two bleached blondes.

Penny: Excuse me? Do you have something to say? Say it out loud.

Girl 1: Oh, not really, we were just making an observation on your nerdy friend's awful clothes.

Girl 2: And about you and your other friend here, just look at your fake blonde hair.

Penny: It's not fake.

(Unknown girl approaches to them)

Unknown girl: Excuse me, ladies but I couldn't help but to hear your insults from over there, so let me clear this up a little, first you (referring to girl 1) your clothes are remarkably cute but what is even more remarkable is the nerve to wear such fake Michael Kors purse, and to you (referring to girl 2) what's even more fake and trashy than your friend's purse over here is your cheap hair extensions hanging from your real ashy hair, and to both, FYI fake lashes aren't supposed to look like a couple of black feather dusters, and OH! come on, there are only two months until summer, you totally should've waited to get sun tanned but you choose to spend one week on the tanning bed and ended up looking like two carrots.

Amy: BOOYA!

(Girl 1 and girl 2 walk away)

Amy: That was great.

Unknown girl: Sorry that I interfered, but I couldn't bear to hear those stupid girls.

Bernadette: It's okay, it was really sweet of you, and you totally kicked their asses.

Unknown girl: It was nothing. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Marjorie Volta.

Penny: Nice to meet you, Marjorie, I'm Penny, this is Bernadette and this is Amy.

Marjorie: Nice to meet you, ladies, in fact I'm so glad I found a trio of beautiful young women, because I just moved in a couple of months ago and tonight It would be the grand opening of my beauty salon and I haven't met too many people here yet, so I'd be glad if you can come, we'll be having free haircuts, manicures, makeovers and stuff like that (gives them a flier) so I hope you are not busy.

Penny: Oh my God this is so awesome!

Bernadette: Of course I'm coming, I haven't had a beauty treat in years.

Amy: Yes and plus today is Friday and the guys would be playing until early morning so I guess we are all available to go for some girls night out.

(Opening break)

(Scenario: The guys at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment playing videogames)

Raj: (sobbing really loud) I'm such a loser, how could I thought that a person from the opposite gender would tolerate me for more than 3 dates? And the first one didn't even count because she ran away.

Howard: It will be okay, buddy, Lucy is not the only woman on earth, there are plenty fish in the sea.

Raj: Yes, but I can't even talk to those fish.

Sheldon: Actually nobody can talk to fish.

Leonard: Don't worry Raj, someday you'll find a girl who is perfect for you and she's never going to run away.

Howard: And if she tries to run away we would cut her legs off.

Raj: It's not funny, you say that because you all have girlfriend and I'm the only one who gets to sit alone while we watch a movie or during dinner.

Sheldon: The other day I was reading a magazine and I came across an article about foreign accents that said that only 5 percent of the American female population considers the Indian accent attractive, the other 95 percent thinks it sounds goofy.

Leonard: Sheldon! You are not helping, we are supposed to make Raj feel better.

Sheldon: My duty as an educated person is to provide data that I consider is related to the topic of conversation, so I did, and I see nobody appreciating it!


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Bang Theory

"The invader complot"

(Scene: Guys at the apartment playing videogames)

Raj: What is funny about this is that almost every person I know has told me that I'm going to find someone and I haven't found anyone yet.

Sheldon: I don't see how that is funny, actually I found that fact really miserable and unlucky.

Raj: Maybe the girl that was meant to be with me found it out and committed suicide.

Sheldon: That is highly unlikely-

Leonard: Sheldon, shut up. Ok, listen, Raj, before I met Penny I thought that I was going to be alone forever, then we got together, after that Howard and Sheldon got girlfriends too, so that's where I realized that no matter how annoying or a pervert you are, you have a chance.

Howard: That is a little offensive but it's true.

Leonard: By the way, where are the girls supposed to hang out tonight?

Sheldon: If I recall correctly Amy made a comment about going to a beauty salon opening.

Howard: I thought it might be the one across the street.

Leonard: Oh yeah, I saw it was on rent a couple months ago, what was there before?

Sheldon: Oh lord, I can't believe my favorite pastry shop was replaced by some stupid beauty salon.

Leonard: Well, I got the feeling that the girls will spend a lot of time there, I heard they were invited personally by the owner someone with a rare name...

Sheldon: Jusepha? Cordonice? Lala? Bionthy?

Leonard: What? No! I said rare not weird.

Howard: I think her last name was Volta.

Sheldon: What?! Marjorie Volta?

Leonard: Yes, why?

Sheldon: She will replace Miss James as the new philosophy teacher at the university, Miss James was such a bad teacher that made all students change to scientist careers and now everyone will want to go back to philosophy.

Howard: Sheldon, Miss James has over seventy years and it's time for her retirement.

Leonard: And what makes you think everyone will want to go back to philosophy?

Sheldon: When you see her you will know why, ugh... it's terrible, my favorite pastry shop and Miss Jones got replaced by the same person, I already don't like her.

Howard: Wait, are you saying that Marjorie Volta is attractive?

Sheldon: I didn't say it, I presumed it.

Leonard: Google her, now!

(Howard grabs Leonard's computer)

Leonard: Type her name.

Howard: Jesus Christ!

Sheldon: You are Jewish, Jewish people do not believe in Jesus.

Howard: I would believe in anything if she asked me to.

Leonard: She is really pretty.

Howard: She is gorgeous. Raj come on, take a look.

Raj: My heart doesn't have the strength to look at a pretty girl right now, it doesn't matter how she looks I know she will remind me of my dear Lucy. (Starts sobbing again)

Sheldon: That is impossible, Marjorie Volta is the exact opposite to Lucy, she is tall, has blue eyes, fair skin, long brown hair and an anatomy that a lot of man would find desirable.

Leonard: It says here that she studied beauty and cosmetology plus she has two PHDs one in English literature and another in philosophy.

Howard: In brief she is hot and smart.

Sheldon: She doesn't have to be necessarily smart, philosophy and literature are not too difficult, interesting or important and I personally believe those careers are for lazy hippies. And about beauty and cosmetology I-

Leonard: Shut up, Sheldon.

(If you guys been wondering, the girl I picked to portrait Marjorie Volta in my mind is no one but KAT DENNINGS)

(Scene: Amy, Bernadette and Penny showing up on the salon opening party)

Penny: Wow, this place is amazing, and look at all this people.

Amy: It shows up a lot of good taste in decoration.

Bernadette: Oh, look! There is Marjorie.

(Marjorie and another girl approaches to them)

Marjorie: Hello, girls! I'm so happy you could make it, you all look fantastic!

Penny: Thank you for inviting us, this place is really gorgeous and it looks like everyone is having fun.

Marjorie: I'm glad you like it. Girls, this is Sandra, my personal assistant and she will be the receptionist.

Sandra: Nice to meet you.

Marjorie: Please bring these ladies some drinks and take them to their respective station so the other girls can choose any treatment they require, it's on the house.

Bernadette: That is really kind, thank you, Marjorie!

Marjorie: You're welcome, enjoy it, I'll give you guys a look later.

(Time sequence) (Scene: Amy, Bernadette and Penny having a manicure on the salon)

Amy: I'm really enjoying this time, having a manny with my girlfriends.

Bernadette: Yes, is really nice to have some time for us after a long week.

Penny: And it's free! Last time I got something free it was a cheese sample at Costco, it was pretty good.

Amy: I was thinking that, in showing of our appreciation to Marjorie, if she is not too tired we should invite her to have dinner with us, this whole thing will end up at nine, it's eight thirty right now and people is already leaving.

Penny: That is a good idea, Amy.

Amy: Thank you, bestie.

Bernadette: Where should we eat?

Penny: We could stop by to get some sushi and eat it on my apartment.

Amy: _Neat-o_!

(Marjorie arrives)

Marjorie: Hello again, are you having a nice time?

Penny: The best, thank you.

Marjorie: You don't have to thank me, the event is almost over, what are you guys doing next?

Penny: Oh! Actually we all decided to invite you to my apartment so we can have dinner together.

Marjorie: Sounds excellent, what are we having?

Amy: Some Japanese food, the finest wine and the best company.

Marjorie: Perfect, just let me escort the guests to the exit, tell Sandra to close and I'll see you guys at the parking lot.


End file.
